Je t'attendais sans le savoir
by Alodis
Summary: *SPOILERS 3x03* Elle pouvait être heureuse qu'avait dit Tinkerbell. Elle s'était laissée guider jusqu'à celui qui serait son âme soeur. Mais Regina était terrifiée. Osera-t-elle faire les choix qui la pousseront vers son happy ending ?
1. Un choix difficile

Résumé : ***************SPOILERS SAISON 3 *********************  
Elle pouvait être heureuse qu'avait dit Tinkerbell. Elle s'était laissée guider jusqu'à celui qui serait son âme soeur. Mais Regina était terrifiée. Osera-t-elle faire les choix qui la pousseront vers son happy ending ?

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Tout appartient à ses créateurs respectifs.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Tinkerbell l'avait laissée là, face à cette porte en bois. La porte de la taverne où se trouvait d'après cette dernière, son âme sœur. La chance pour elle de retrouver l'amour. Regina était terrifiée. Elle en avait assez d'être seule, de se morfondre et de ne ressentir que de la colère et cette envie de se venger. Elle méritait mieux, elle méritait d'être heureuse comme n'importe qui d'autre. Elle méritait mieux qu'un mariage arrangé sans amour possible, enfermée dans un palais comme une prison dorée. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle tendit petit à petit la main vers la poignée de la porte, les yeux fixés sur cet homme. L'homme au tatouage de lion. Il était entouré d'hommes qui apparemment avaient l'air d'être ses amis. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur la poignée, elle expira. Cela lui demandait plus de courage qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Pourtant il s'agissait de sa vie à cet instant. Était-elle prête à abandonner sa colère pour quelque chose d'autre ? Était-elle prête pour qu'un autre homme que Daniel lui fasse redécouvrir l'amour ? Elle ne voulait pas être blessée, son cœur portait déjà trop de cicatrices. Elle ne souhaitait déceler que dans un regard, l'importance qu'elle avait, à quel point elle était vitale pour quelqu'un. Regina venait de s'avouer à elle-même, qu'elle avait besoin d'être aimée pour se sentir existée. Elle avait besoin de savoir que quelqu'un apaiserait ses doutes, calmerait ses cauchemars et ferait battre son cœur du coté de la lumière. Elle se languissait de ces bras chauds qui se refermeraient sur elle, de ces yeux qui lui crieraient « Je ne peux pas te perdre » et de ce corps qui viendrait se blottir contre le sien la nuit. Elle inspira, ferma les yeux et en relâchant son souffle, ouvrit la porte.

Robin malgré la présence de ses compagnons, était perdu dans ses songes. Il ne doutait pas de la juste cause de son combat, non mais qui accepterait de faire parti de sa vie, en sachant ce qu'il faisait et les risques que cela comportait ? Petit Jean lui adressa un sourire puis rejoignit la conversation entre leurs compagnons. Ce fut le grincement de la porte qui s'ouvrait qui le fit redescendre sur terre. La curiosité s'empara de lui. D'ordinaire, il n'aimait pas savoir qui entrait ou sortait, il ne cherchait pas à attirer l'attention. Et pourtant, il se retourna. Il pensait voir un badaud entrer dans la taverne or à son grande surprise, il n'en était rien. Ses yeux tombèrent d'abord sur du tissu blanc comme neige puis il remonta son regard. Du blanc, puis une taille fine et enfin, un visage encadré par de longues boucles noires. Ainsi, dans la lumière environnante, cette femme inconnue dans une robe d'un beau blanc lui paraissait comme irréelle. Tant par sa tenue que sa beauté.

Regina nota que peu de personnes se tournèrent vers elle. Elle balaya la salle du regard. Il n'y avait que le peuple dans ce genre d'endroit. Et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, elle vit quelque chose dans ses yeux qui l'étonna. De l'admiration. Elle sentit le souffle lui manquait. Ils s'observaient l'un l'autre sans un mot, sans bouger. La jeune femme sentit le poids de son regard descendre sur elle, de ses cheveux noirs au bas de sa robe.

Un homme laissa tomber son verre ce qui brisa le moment. Regina, le cœur au bord des lèvres, ne put faire un pas en avant. Elle réagit en quelques secondes et commença à partir en marchant vite. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Pourquoi avait-elle pris ce risque ? Cela ne servait à rien. Elle était condamnée. Toutefois, la chaleur humaine, la compassion qu'elle avait devinée en lui, l'avait comme désarmée. Elle aimait le contrôle et ne pouvait vivre sans l'avoir. Pourtant elle s'était sentie apaisée et presque nue face à ses yeux si admiratifs.


	2. De l'espoir pour deux

Robin la vit partir en un froissement de tissu blanc. Ses amis furent étonnés lorsqu'il réagit en quelques secondes et passa la porte à son tour pour se lancer à la suite de cette belle inconnue. Il la voyait s'éloigner de lui dans la nuit, sa silhouette fine et sa robe qui virevoltait autour de ses chevilles. Il ne réfléchit pas et courut après elle. Il devait connaitre qui elle était, connaitre la raison de cet espoir et de la tristesse marqués sur ce si joli visage.

- Attendez ! cria-t-il en courant plus vite.

Le son de sa voix paralysa la jeune femme qui s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas. Ainsi son destin venait de prendre une autre tournure. Cet homme sans qu'il ne soit au courant, venait de changer le cours de sa vie alors qu'il n'avait fait que suivre son cœur. Elle entendit nettement le son de ses pas se rapprocher. Il était tout près. Elle n'osa pas relever les yeux lorsqu'il arriva devant elle. Robin ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, il n'en avait aucune idée. Il sentait simplement qu'il devait le faire, la connaitre, faire apparaitre un sourire sur son visage. Il en avait rencontré des femmes, de toutes sortes. Mais jamais aucune n'avait réussi à le désarçonner avec un seul regard. Aucune, jusqu'à celle-ci. Regina ne distinguait plus les battements de son cœur tellement ils étaient effrénés. Elle refusait de lever la tête, elle savait au fond, qu'elle se perdrait si elle le faisait. Qu'elle le laisserait entrer dans son cœur et pour le moment, elle ne pouvait concevoir une telle idée. Elle eut un frisson quand elle sentit un doigt chaud sous son menton qui lui relevait le visage. Ses paupières se fermèrent et se rouvrirent. Il avait décidé pour eux deux. Le sourire qu'il lui offrit la rassura un peu et malgré sa peur, se surprit à se réchauffer dans son sourire.

- Que s'est-il passé pour qu'une jeune femme aussi belle renferme tant de tristesse ? murmura-il.

- La vie répondit Regina sur le même ton qui retrouva sa voix au bon moment. Elle m'a pris tout l'espoir que j'avais…

- Non…Il existe encore…au fond de vous…Et même s'il n'y en a plus…J'ai assez d'espoir pour deux confia l'archer, arrachant un sourire à son interlocutrice.

Son cœur fit un bond. Il avait fait apparaitre un sourire sur ses lèvres et en était ravi.

- Je pense que je vais en avoir besoin si cela ne vous dérange pas.

- Je serais plus qu'heureux de partager avec vous. Je suis Robin…Robin des Bois se présenta-t-il avec une courte révérence de la tête.

- Regina fit-elle à son tour.

- Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer Regina.

Elle sentit ses joues rosir lorsqu'il embrassa doucement le dos de sa main. Il était non seulement charmant mais aussi possédait un coté mystérieux tout en restant galant. Il paraissait fort et la détermination qu'elle lut sur ses traits lui confirma que c'était un homme de bien.

- Accepteriez-vous de m'accompagner pour une balade ?

- J'accepte.

Ils se mirent à marcher côte à côte en silence, sans savoir où ils allaient. Chacun jetait des coups d'oeil vers l'autre de temps à autre. Ils échangèrent des sourires tandis que finalement, ils avaient pris la direction de la forêt. À l'orée, la jeune femme frissonna. La nuit se rafraichissait. Robin le remarqua et avant qu'elle ne puisse protester, enleva sa cape et la déposa sur ses épaules.

- Merci…

La cape diffusait sa chaleur sur ses épaules et dans son dos. SA chaleur. Doucement, elle commençait à avoir plus chaud. Dieu qu'était-elle entrain de faire ? Elle se trouvait en dehors du château avec un inconnu qui lui témoignait de l'attention comme elle en rêvait. Mais elle était mariée. Au Roi qui plus est. Quelle serait la réaction de ce dernier s'il apprenait que sa Reine se promenait à des heures tardives avec des étrangers ?


	3. Avouer la vérité

Je dois avouer que je suis surprise que cette fic plaise à ce point ! Alors merci pour les reviews, ça fait chaud au cœur !

* * *

Ils continuèrent à marcher sur le sentier de la forêt puis l'inconnu les guida à travers un autre chemin. Regina le suivit sans questionner son choix. Il avait l'air de savoir où ils allaient. Elle serra juste un peu plus la cape autour d'elle. Puis le chemin devint plus escarpé, elle dut soulever les pans de sa robe pour continuer de le suivre. Arrivés en haut du sentier qu'ils avaient suivis, elle vit une rivière et un arbre couché. Un coin de paradis calme au clair de lune. Robin se tourna vers elle et lui offrit une main. Il s'agissait de descendre pour y arriver maintenant. Elle ne réfléchit pas, ne répliqua pas qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller et glissa doucement sa main fine dans celle de l'homme qu'elle venait de rencontrer. Au moment où leurs peaux se touchèrent, la jeune femme sentit comme un frisson la parcourir mais c'était beaucoup plus que cela. Elle sentit une douce chaleur envahir son être à la seconde où leurs mains entrèrent en contact. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise tandis qu'un sentiment d'apaisement parcourait son corps. Robin lui aussi avait ressenti cela, pourtant il ne s'en inquiéta pas et lui offrit un sourire avant de l'aider à descendre la pente. Dans les derniers pas, elle trébucha à cause de sa robe. Elle pensait se retrouver au sol, sur les galets, embarrassée comme jamais, pourtant il n'en fut rien. Deux bras musclés la tenaient par la taille tandis que ses propres mains se trouvaient sur le torse de l'archer. C'était une situation assez gênante. Regina se sentit rougir et n'osa pas lever la tête.

- Je…Je suis désolée…arriva-t-elle à bafouiller alors que son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous désolée ? Je ne le suis pas dit-il simplement en souriant. C'est la première fois qu'une jolie jeune femme me tombe dans les bras ajouta-t-il alors que son sourire s'agrandissait avec une touche de malice.

- Je suis certaine que ce n'est pas vrai murmura Regina tout bas sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

- En vérité, ça l'est répondit Robin tout contre son oreille dans un souffle.

Le son de sa voix dans son oreille la fit frissonner, mais cette fois, elle ne frissonnait pas de froid, non. C'était l'effet qu'il avait sur elle. Elle ne le connaissait que depuis peu et il avait déjà de l'effet sur elle. Robin la regardait, espérait qu'elle relève la tête. Cette femme avait quelque chose que toutes celles qu'il avait rencontrées, n'avaient pas. Il ne saurait dire quoi pourtant c'était bien là. Pour la deuxième fois, il lui releva doucement le visage et vit que ses joues s'étaient colorées.

- Vous êtes encore plus belle quand vous rougissez…

- Vous complimentez toutes les femmes qui vous tombent dans les bras comme ça ? s'enquit-elle en prenant le courage de croiser ses yeux.

- Seulement celles qui me troublent répondit-il honnête.

Regina ne put retenir le sourire charmé d'apparaitre sur ses lèvres. Elle aimait son honnêteté il n'y avait pas de doutes et il était troublé, par elle. Elle ne le laissait donc pas indiffèrent. Dieu qu'elle se sentait comme une adolescente. Elle sentait son estomac se nouer, son cœur qui semblait s'accélérer et une immense joie de savoir qu'elle l'intéressait. Elle se racla la gorge et se recula. Aussitôt la chaleur de ses mains sur sa taille lui manqua. Il lui présenta à nouveau sa main, qu'elle prit avec un sourire faussement exaspéré. Il refusa de la lâcher jusqu'à ce qu'ils se soient assis sur l'arbre couché, face à la rivière calme.

- Je viens ici pour vider mon esprit et y trouver des réponses…commença à expliquer Robin en jetant un coup d'œil à la jeune femme assise non loin de lui. Et j'aimerai assez avoir une réponse à une certaine question…Qui êtes-vous vraiment ? Clairement, vous ne venez pas de ce quartier là. Votre robe démontre le contraire.

- J'ai peur que la réponse soit loin d'être satisfaisante et vous effraie fit Regina, terrifiée à l'idée de le faire fuir lorsqu'il apprendra qu'elle était Reine.

Regina songea à lui mentir, à choisir une autre explication quant à la qualité et la beauté de sa robe, de son milieu. Elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il la rejette à cause de son statut, que ça soit le cas lui ferait beaucoup trop mal. Pourtant, lui mentir ferait de leur relation, quelle qu'elle soit, un mensonge. Elle avait une deuxième chance, c'était à elle de ne pas la gâcher en faisant le bon choix. Son cœur et son esprit se livrait une bataille sans merci en son intérieur, elle ne savait pas lequel écouter. Puis il posa une main rassurante sur la sienne.

- Quelle que soit la réponse, je ne fuirai pas Regina, vous avez ma parole promit-il sincère.

Ces quelques mots achevèrent la bataille qui régnait en elle. Elle lui devait au moins cela. La vérité sur elle. Après, le choix sera le sien. Elle espérait vraiment qu'il ne verrait pas elle qu'une femme élevée dans la richesse et vivant dans un palais.

- Avez-vous entendu parler du Roi Leopold ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Oui. C'est un souverain plein de bonté d'après ce que je sais. Alors…vous êtes une princesse ? essaya de deviner l'archer en ne portant aucun jugement.

- En vérité….Je suis…Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de lâcher les mots qui le ferait fuir ou rester. Je suis la Reine avoua Regina, évitant soigneusement de le regarder.

Robin voulait dire quelque chose, mais les mots moururent sur ses lèvres. Il s'attendait à une princesse, à forcément quelqu'un d'importance, mais certainement pas à la Reine elle-même. Son silence fut dur à supporter pour la jeune femme. Que pensait-il maintenant ? Qui voyait-il désormais, la jeune femme après qui il avait couru ou la souveraine du royaume ?


	4. Une cage dorée

Un très court chapitre. Mais j'essaierai d'écrire plus lorsque l'inspiration me touchera ;)

* * *

Lorsque le silence devint des minutes, Regina comprit qu'elle venait de briser le peu de chance qu'il lui restait. Il se taisait, clairement choqué d'une telle révélation. La peur revint s'installer en elle en quelques secondes et elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Tout ça avait été stupide. Sa prise de risque venait de lui couter un ami, et peut-être plus.

- Je n'aurais jamais du venir lança-t-elle en se levant. J'ai été stupide de croire que quelque chose pouvait changer….Les gens me voient comme la Reine…Je voulais simplement être moi…

Elle fit quelques pas dans la direction d'où ils venaient et soudainement, le sentit agripper son coude et lui fit faire volte face.

- Regina fit doucement Robin en la tournant vers lui. Je ne vous juge pas, je ne me le permettrais pas.

- Parce que je suis la Reine ? rétorqua-t-elle, visiblement peinée.

- Non. Être reine n'est qu'un statut, ça ne définit pas qui vous êtes. Vous êtes beaucoup plus que la Reine de ce royaume. Beaucoup plus insista-t-il. Quand je vous regarde, ce n'est pas une Reine que je vois bien au contraire. Je vois une jeune femme qui n'a pas été épargnée par les tourments de la vie mais qui espère toujours malgré tout. Vous ne la voyez peut-être pas, mais moi si. Cette flamme qui brule au fond de vos yeux, c'est de l'espoir.

- C'est vraiment ce que vous voyez ?

- Oui répondit-il avec une complète franchise. Dites moi ce que vous espérez…

- Une autre vie. Je n'ai jamais voulu être reine. Je voulais simplement être libre, et pouvoir vivre ma vie comme je l'entendais mais je ne suis que cet oiseau prisonnier de sa cage dorée jour après jour.

- La liberté ne doit pas être donnée, elle doit être prise. Vous pouvez encore prendre la votre Regina. Il n'est jamais trop tard.

- Je suis mariée au Roi ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un rire sans joie. Ce n'est pas si facile…

- Je ne parlais pas seulement de cela. Vous devez aussi libérer votre cœur…

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Même si vous êtes libre de votre mariage, votre cœur doit accepter ce qui l'a blessé et vous laisser continuer à vivre en paix avec vous-même…

Ses mots la touchèrent profondément. Il voyait au fond d'elle si facilement, comme si elle était un livre ouvert. Regina se sentit désemparée. Personne n'avait jamais su la déchiffrer de cette façon. Comment faisait-il ? Avait-il un don ? C'était si facile de se confier à un homme qui trouvait exactement les bons mots, ceux qui ne blessaient ou ne jugeaient pas. Elle ferma les yeux et sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues. Délicatement, des mains chaudes vinrent se poser sur ses joues. Il essuya ses larmes et attendit qu'elle ouvre à nouveau les yeux. Ce qu'elle fit après quelques secondes.

- Vous êtes tellement plus forte que vous ne le croyez…Peu importe la raison qui vous a poussée à venir ici ce soir, vous avez eu la force de venir pointa Robin, essayant de lui montrer que son opinion d'elle-même était faussé.

- C'est vous…souffla Regina en plongeant dans ses yeux bleus. La raison, c'est vous… répéta-t-elle.

- Je ne comprends pas dit-il confus.

Qu'avait-il à voir dans sa venue ? La jeune femme vit l'incompréhension traverser le visage de son interlocuteur et sut qu'elle devait répondre quelque chose. Pourtant, devait-il savoir comment la poussière de fée l'avait menée jusqu'à lui ? Devait-il savoir que selon son amie Tink, il était possible d'avoir plus d'un amour ? Que selon la poussière de fée, il était son âme sœur ? « Tant pis, quitte à prendre des risques, autant y aller jusqu'au bout » pensa la jeune femme avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

- J'ai cette amie, c'est une fée. Elle…hum…Elle m'a montré où se trouvait, vous allez trouver cela ridicule….mon âme sœur…Et...elle a dit que l'homme avec le tatouage de lion était mon âme sœur….expliqua-t-elle en baissant les yeux, trop embarrassée malgré que cela était la vérité pure. Et…c'est vous…


	5. L'invitation d'un ami

Veuillez m'excuser pour le temps d'écriture que ce chapitre a pris...J'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire ce passage à vrai dire mais le prochain devrait être plus facile ;)

* * *

« Tant pis, quitte à prendre des risques, autant y aller jusqu'au bout » pensa la jeune femme avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

- J'ai cette amie, c'est une fée. Elle…hum…Elle m'a montré où se trouvait, vous allez trouver cela ridicule….mon âme sœur…Et...elle a dit que l'homme avec le tatouage de lion était mon âme sœur….expliqua-t-elle en baissant les yeux, trop embarrassée malgré que cela était la vérité pure. Et…c'est vous…

- Et bien, je ne m'attendais pas à cette explication balbutia Robin, clairement surpris d'un tel revirement de situation. Elle était venue à cause de lui, pour lui.

- Vous le dire n'était pas forcément une bonne idée…marmonna Regina qui à cet instant, aurait aimé se trouver ailleurs.

- Je ne sais pas si le fait des âmes sœurs est vrai, toutefois, je suis content que vous soyez venue. Je ne peux pas vous cacher que je me méfie de la magie, mais si c'est cela qui vous a amené à moi ce soir, alors je suis reconnaissant à votre amie pour ce qu'elle a fait.

- Vous ne trouvez pas cela ridicule ? s'étonna la jeune femme en relevant les yeux.

- Cela nous a permis de nous rencontrer n'est-ce-pas ? répondit simplement Robin avec un sourire rassurant.

Regina fut soulagée qu'il le prenne aussi bien. Elle qui avait peur qu'après cela, en plus du fait qu'elle soit Reine, il ne veuille même plus la regarder en face. Fatiguée de parler d'elle, elle préféra dévier sur la conversation sur lui. Ils se réinstallèrent sur l'arbre couché en face de la rivière. Ils parlèrent de ce qu'il faisait, qui il était, ce qu'était sa vie. Son cœur se pinça en entendant que c'était un voleur au service du peuple. Toutefois il refusait d'être vu comme tel. Un voleur ne volait que pour lui, leur cause était plus grande et juste. Son âme sœur se révélait être le Prince des Voleurs. Sa bonté et sa générosité la troublèrent. Elle n'avait jamais croisé quelqu'un qui mettrait sa vie en danger pour un inconnu et qui donnerait sans compter aux plus démunis que lui. Elle déglutit lorsqu'il avoua voler des gens de sa classe. Il changea de sujet en voyant que ce qu'il racontait la mettait mal à l'aise.

- Que faites-vous dans trois jours ? s'enquit-il, plein d'espoir d'avoir une réponse positive.

- Rien qui ne soit intéressant soupira Regina, dont la joyeuse humeur désemplit rapidement rien qu'à la pensée de sa vie au palais.

- Dans ce cas, vous ne pouvez refuser mon invitation. Il y a des festivités dans un village de l'autre coté de la forêt à l'occasion du solstice d'été dans trois jours. J'aimerais que vous acceptiez de m'y accompagner Regina fit Robin en fixant son interlocutrice.

Il sentait qu'elle avait besoin d'air, loin du palais. Une soirée loin de ce qu'était sa cage lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il la vit hésiter, réfléchir. Peut-être ne pourrait-elle pas s'échapper du palais ce soir là…

- Que vont penser tout ces gens que si vous invitez une reine ? Et vos amis ?

- Ce n'est pas une reine que j'invite objecta Robin. C'est une amie. Je vous en prie, dites oui…Faites moi plaisir et accompagnez-moi…

Regina savait que son mari et la jeune Snow ne seraient pas rentrés encore, pourtant si le personnel la voyait sortir en cachette, les conséquences en deviendraient désastreuses. Pourtant, l'envie d'y aller, de l'accompagner la dévorer. Il y aurait là le peuple, personne ne devinerait qu'elle était la Reine. Robin la regardait avec des yeux presque suppliants. Elle soupira avec un sourire en coin et accepta à la grande joie de l'archer qui ne cachait pas le plaisir de savoir qu'elle y sera sa cavalière.

- Je vous promets que vous ne le regretterez pas lui assura-t-il en posant une main sur la sienne.

- C'est une grande promesse que vous faites là.

- J'ai toute l'intention de la tenir. Je n'ai jamais brisé ma parole.

La jeune femme fit remarquer qu'il était plus tard qu'elle ne le croyait et annonça qu'elle devait rentrer. Robin ne chercha pas à la faire rester davantage et la raccompagna jusqu'à la taverne où ils s'étaient rencontrés quelques heures auparavant. Ils convinrent de se retrouver devant la taverne avant de se rendre au village où se déroulait les festivités. Il préférait s'y rendre avec elle que de la laisser venir par elle-même. Il embrassa le dos de sa main délicatement tandis qu'elle esquissait un sourire.

- A dans trois jours alors…murmura l'archer en lâchant la main de la jeune femme presque à contrecœur.

- A dans trois jours confirma-t-elle en hochant positivement la tête.

Il la vit s'éloigner de lui avec un pincement au cœur tandis que celui de Regina était plus léger. Elle se sentait joyeuse, de bonne humeur. Et cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Elle avait hâte que ces trois jours passent pour le revoir même si elle était un peu préoccupée par sa présence à la fête et la réaction des gens. De retour au palais, elle rentra dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Elle ne put réprimer le sourire content d'apparaitre sur son visage. Dieu que cela faisait du bien d'être vue et considérée comme n'importe quelle personne normale. Elle soupira d'aise et ferma les yeux.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Tu irradies de joie ! s'exclama la fée verte.

- Tink ! s'écria Regina en se relevant d'un coup la main sur le cœur. Tu m'as fait peur !

- Alors ? Raconte-moi ! la pressa la fée qui trépignait d'impatience. Comment est-il ? De quoi vous avez parlé ?

- Comment sais-tu que nous nous sommes vus ?

- Je le sais c'est tout fit Tinkerbell en haussant les épaules. Alors ? Dis-moi !

- Je n'y suis pas allée…mais il m'a vue et a couru après moi narra la brune, qui se replongea dans ce qu'il s'était déroulé. Il m'a vue…Il m'a vraiment vue moi et non la reine…Et quand nos mains se sont touchées…j'ai senti quelque chose…j'étais comme apaisée…comme si toute ma colère avait fondue face à ses yeux bleus…

- Ce que tu as senti, c'est le début de ton bonheur Regina expliqua Tink avec un grand sourire. Je te l'ai dit…la poussière de fée ne faillit jamais.

La fée était tellement ravie pour son amie. Son bonheur pouvait naitre avec cet homme. Elle le savait, elle le sentait. Les ténèbres entouraient peut-être la jeune reine cependant elle ferait tout pour que jamais elles ne l'atteignent. Et rien que par le fait qu'ils allaient se revoir, Tink se disait que la lumière gagnait du terrain, le bien pouvait triompher de tout le mal qui avait régner dans sa vie jusqu'à présent.


End file.
